Solenoid operated spray guns, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,908 assigned to the same assignee as the present application, are well known for generating precisely controlled finely atomized sprays in many industrial spray applications. In order to provide a flux path for a solenoid coil to operate a valve plunger, it has been necessary for such spray guns to be made largely of metal, typically steel. Hence, such solenoid-operated spray guns are relatively expensive to manufacture. Moreover, due to the weight of such steel constructed spray guns, it often can be difficult to support the spray gun on movable robotic arms or the like, particularly if a plurality of such spray guns must be supported at a common location. Furthermore, when the spray gun is moved by the robotic arm to different operating stations, the momentum of such heavy spray guns can make it difficult to precisely stop and locate the spray gun at the station. Such steel constructed solenoid operated spray guns also are highly corrosive in many industrial environments in which the spray guns are used.